


The Fucking Scientist

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Bruce compares sex to science





	The Fucking Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I posted to tumblr several months ago, moving it over here just in case

Bruce always thought that fucking was a little bit like a science, if you really think about it.  A lot of reactions and equations… and the fact that what worked just  _worked_.

And Bruce was a scientist.

When he got with Clark, he really liked the fact that, aside from being with someone he genuinely respected and cared about and had amazing chemistry with, he also had this incredible opportunity to figure out Clark’s alien biology and physiology in a very hands on way.  It was all very stimulating and Bruce was very happy about it.

There were a few times when Bruce had been the most generous and attentive lover he could possibly be, ignoring his own screaming arousal so he could see how many orgasms it took to fully sate Clark.  He had to do the experiment more than once so he could replicate his original results. One time he’d kissed all over Clark’s body in search of extra erogenous zones.  Another time he’d started fucking Clark without stretching him out… he told himself this was an experiment to see how elastic Clark was, but really he’d just been in a hurry.

But there were other times when they had sex, and it was just pretty normal.  Good… great, even… but nothing out of the ordinary.  Bruce found almost right away that, sexually speaking, Clark was very normal.  He didn’t expect otherwise, but it was almost disappointing in a weird way.  He realized that once he’d figured out  _everything_  about Clark’s body, he’d have no more reason to “experiment.”

He’d continue to be with Clark, of course, but it wouldn’t be for the sake of science… it would be because sometimes his eyes crinkled when he smiled and that made Bruce positively ache to be close to him.  It would be because his ass looked spectacular in his uniform and Bruce kept finding himself staring at it.  It would be because having Clark in his arms felt so comfortable and so right.

It’d be because he had feelings – real feelings – for him, and that was still a little scary… but it was also pretty nice, too.

Maybe there would still be discovery though… figuring out how to navigate the scary world of having a relationship with someone you truly care about was exciting and sort of unprecedented for Bruce.  It was worth it though, because Clark was worth it.  And like any good scientist, Bruce was committed to this process.  He was sure he’d have thrilling results that would change his world.


End file.
